moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Worry, He Won't Get Far on Foot
|runtime = 113 minutes|gross = $637,947}}Don’t Worry, He Won’t Get Far on Foot is a 2018 American comedy-drama film based upon the memoir of the same name by John Callahan. Gus Van Sant wrote the screen adaptation and directed the film. The cast includes Joaquin Phoenix, Jonah Hill, Rooney Mara, and Jack Black, and follows a recently-paralyzed alcoholic who finds a passion for drawing off-color newspaper cartoons. The film had its world premiere at the Sundance Film Festival on January 19, 2018 and was released on July 13, 2018, by Amazon Studios. Plot After nearly dying in a car accident, the last thing Oregon slacker John Callahan intends to do is give up alcohol. Encouraged by his girlfriend and a charismatic sponsor, Callahan reluctantly enters a treatment program and discovers that he has a knack for drawing. The budding artist soon finds himself with a new lease on life when his edgy and irreverent newspaper cartoons gain a national and devoted following. Cast *Joaquin Phoenix as John Callahan **Ethan Michael Moran as Young John Callahan *Jonah Hill as Donnie Green *Rooney Mara as Annu *Jack Black as Dexter *Mark Webber as Mike *Udo Kier as Hans *Angelique Rivera as Terry Alvarado *Olivia Hamilton as Nurse Lily *Carrie Brownstein as Suzanne *Heather Matarazzo as Shannon *Rebecca Rittenhouse as Bonnie *Ron Perkins as Morton Kimble *Rebecca Field as Margie Bighew *Kim Gordon as Corky *Emilio Rivera as Jesus Alvarado *Sunny Suljic as Skateboarder #2 *Beth Ditto as Reba *Mireille Enos as John's Ghost Mother *Tony Greenhand as Tim *Helen Slayton-Hughes as Woman on Bus Production Originally, Robin Williams had optioned the book and invited Gus Van Sant to adapt it. On November 29, 2016, it was announced that actor Joaquin Phoenix was teaming with director Van Sant for the biographical film of cartoonist John Callahan, based on Callahan's autobiography Don't Worry, He Won't Get Far on Foot. Charles-Marie Anthonioz, Mourad Belkeddar, and Nicolas Lhermitte would produce the film for Iconoclast, and Steve Golin for Anonymous Content. In December 2016, Rooney Mara and Jonah Hill joined the cast of the film. In February 2017, Jack Black joined the cast of the film. In March 2017, Mark Webber and Angelique Rivera joined the cast of the film. 'Filming' Principal photography began on March 6, 2017 and concluded on April 6, 2017. Release In March 2017, it was confirmed Amazon Studios would distribute the film. It had its world premiere at the Sundance Film Festival on January 19, 2018 and also screened at the Berlin International Film Festi val on February 20, 2018. It was scheduled to be released on May 11, 2018, then was pushed back to July 13, 2018. 'Critical response' On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 75% based on 118 reviews, with a weighted average of 6.6/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Don't Worry, He Won't Get Far on Foot avoids inspirational biopic clichés thanks to sensitive work from writer-director Gus Van Sant and the admirable efforts of a well-chosen cast." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 69 out of 100, based on 18 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". David Rooney of The Hollywood Reporter gave the film a positive review, writing: "This unwieldy but consistently enjoyable portrait of paraplegic local hero John Callahan is notable for its generosity of spirit and gentleness". Peter Debruge of Variety also gave the film a positive review, writing: "A life-affirming sweet-and-sour concoction". External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt6288124/ Don't Worry, He Won't Get Far on Foot] on IMDb *''Don't Worry, He Won't Get Far on Foot on Rotten Tomatoes *Don't Worry, He Won't Get Far on Foot on Metacritic Videos 'Trailer''' Category:2018 films Category:2018 comedy films Category:2018 drama films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:2010s comedy-drama films Category:Amazon Studios films Category:American biographical films Category:2010s biographical films Category:2010s biopic films Category:Biographical films Category:Comedy films Category:Drama films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s drama films Category:Joaquin Phoenix films Category:Jack Black films Category:Films set in Portland, Oregon Category:Drama films based on actual events Category:Films based on biographies Category:Comedy films based on actual events Category:English-language films Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Biography Category:Rated R